


Wheel

by chryslucienne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryslucienne/pseuds/chryslucienne
Summary: Ini bagus untukmu.





	Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri Plisetsky dan Yuuri Katsuki punya Kubo sensei, saya cuma pinjam.
> 
> Selamat mengasup.

Ini bagus untukmu.

Yuuri menatap Yura yang sedang _split_ di ruang televisi tanpa berkedip. Meskipun sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari, pria berkacamata itu tidak pernah merasa biasa dengan kebiasaan Yura. Pasalnya sang pria muda sudah tak semungil saat belia dulu. Bayangkan seseorang setinggi seratus delapan puluh sedang _split,_ selain makan tempat tentunya bakal rawan tersandung.

Si pirang itu masih betah di posisinya meski Yuuri sudah membawa teh dan Madeleine yang baru matang. Ia masih asyik mengutak-atik ponselnya, mungkin sedang mengirim pesan pada Otabek. Beberapa hari lalu Yura bercerita bahwa pria Kazakhstan itu akan berkunjung awal musim panas tahun ini.

"Oi," Yuuri menoleh dari layar televisi. "Kemari."

Pria itu memasukkan sisa kue ke mulutnya, menepuk reremahan kemudian mendekati Yura yang sudah merubah posisi menjadi kayang. "Ada apa?"

"Tirukan aku." Yura mengangkat perutnya sedikit lebih tinggi. "Sekarang. Bakal kubantu kalau kau susah."

"Aku ka-"

"Kubantu."

Yuuri menghela napas. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkan di samping cangkir teh sebelum menuruti perintah Yura. Toh beberapa waktu lalu ia berhasil sembuh dari pegal-pegal karena peregangan yang diajarkan si pirang ini.

Punggung Yuuri sudah sukses melenting meski belum sesempurna sikap Yura. Sang pria muda dengan sigap menahan punggung terbalut sweter itu dan mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati hingga berada di posisi yang sesuai. Yuuri merasa kepalanya agak pusing karena posisi tubuhnya.

"Tarik napas pelan-pelan, rilekskan tubuhmu." Yura berhenti mengangkat punggung Yuuri, namun tangannya masih tetap berada di sana. "Kayang begini bisa memperkuat punggung dan pinggul. Kau nggak bakal sakit punggung meski menggendong bocah sambil seluncuran seperti idiot."

Yuuri terkekeh pelan. "Jangan ketawa, nanti posisimu geser."

Satu menit sudah berlalu, pria itu mulai merasa pegal. "Yura, sudah boleh turun?"

"Semenit lagi." Si pirang mengangkat punggung Yuuri. "Semenit yang ini buat jatahku nanti malam."

 

00.44

16.04.17

 


End file.
